


Fresh Eyes (HankCon)

by CrimsonFandomTrash



Series: Detroit: Become Human Stuff - HankCon & Reed900 Hell [16]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is Bad at Feelings, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dancing and Singing, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Let Connor Curse 2k38, M/M, Mutual Pining, connor is a Gay Disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFandomTrash/pseuds/CrimsonFandomTrash
Summary: And so their relationship develops even further.





	Fresh Eyes (HankCon)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning this scene since I started writing HankCon fics roughly two weeks ago. I think my favorite scene is gonna be in the next one shot, though. 
> 
> I'm considering moving all the one-shots into one book though. Lemme know if I should do that.

   The weather was breaking, and Connor realized about halfway into May that this was the first time he was experiencing spring. The grass is bouncing back with life after death from the intense Michigan winter, flowers were sprouting up, kids were going outside to play more often, and the warmer, sunnier weather seems to be improving Hank's mood. He muses for a moment that his mood seems better, too. 

   Not that he was usually very depressed about anything in the first place, but he was getting really sick of rain and snow. He'd only known one summer night, last August, and then was stored in a CyberLife warehouse completely shut off, dead to the world, until November. He can't even think back to the first day he'd met Hank without thinking about those awful months. The fact that the world continued on without him made a chill go down his circuits. 

   He decides to steer away from that kind of thinking. He doesn't know how to deal with that kind of stuff. He focuses on his main task, cooking breakfast. Hank is still asleep, since it's Sunday, and they don't have work today. The silence, however, makes it hard for him to focus on pushing those thoughts back, so he goes over to Hank's laptop in the living room, setting the burner on a low heat while he does so, so the food doesn't burn, and goes onto YouTube. He clicks a random song, and barely a second into the song, he's scanning the song information. 

    _Andy Grammer_  
   Fresh Eyes  
   Aug. 18th, 2016

   A prompt shows up asking if he wants to download the lyrics, and he clicks yes, and makes adjustments so he can sing along without feeling too weird. Of course, this is all happening in real time, so when he exits out of his software, barely a second has passed. He walks back over to the stove as the music drifts with him, and he sings along, despite the fact that he can't remember singing at any other point in his life. 

   "I got these fresh eyes  
   Never seen you before like this  
   My god, you're beautiful  
   It's like the first time   
   When we opened the door before we  
   Got used to usual

   It might seem superficial  
   Stereotypical man  
   You clean up just a little, and I'm like  
   Ohhhhh, damn

   So suddenly, I'm in love with a stranger  
   I can't believe he's mine  
   Now all I see is you  
   With fresh eyes, fresh eyes"

   He's dancing around the kitchen as he cooks now, but he's mindful to try and stay quiet so he doesn't wake up Hank. He thinks he'll probably die of embarrassment if the older man catches him. 

   "So suddenly, I'm in love with a stranger  
   I can't believe he's mine  
   Now all I see is you   
   With fresh eyes, fresh eyes

   Appreciation  
   Well it comes and it goes but I  
   I ride that wave with you  
   It's human nature  
   To miss what's under your nose, til you  
   Til you remind a fool

   Maybe all of this is simple  
   My heart's unconditional, yeah  
   You clean up just a little, and I'm like  
   Ohhhhh, damn

   So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
   I can't believe he's mine  
   Now all I see is you  
   With fresh eyes, fresh eyes--"

   He twirls and stops in his tracks when he catches a glimpse of Hank standing in the hallway with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face. He fumbles and drops the spatula in his hand, his cheeks no doubt turning a bright blue. The song continued without him. "U-Uh..."

   "Mornin'," Hank said, grinning. 

   "How long were you watching?"

   "Since ya walked away from the laptop."

   So, the entire time. "Fuck." He blurts the curse without a second thought. 

   Hank found it amusing. Connor picked the spatula off and rinsed it in the sink before going back to cooking, his face still a vibrant blue, he was sure. "I think I know a song that suits your style better."

   "You should put it on." He suggests, mocking a cough when his voice cracks. He's not even supposed to be able to do that, he doesn't think. He heard Hank typing behind him, and if it wasn't for the fact that Hank just announced he had something better in mind, and the fact that Sumo can't type, Connor would have been able to tell it was his typing anyway-- Hank had a habit of pressing the keys down really hard, so they always made a loud clicking sound as he did so. A moment later, while he's flipping pancakes, a different song comes on. 

 _"Wise men say_  
   Only fools rush in  
   But I can't help falling in love with you"

     He scans-- a cover of a song originally by Elvis Presley, covered by a young woman named Ingrid Michaelson. The video was posted on August 5th, 2011. 

    _"Shall I stay?_  
   Would it be a sin?  
   If I can't help falling in love with you."

      "I'm not personally into this sappy shit, but..." Hank shrugged. 

   "It's a lovely song." He kept his tone even. 

   Robotic.

   Hank paused the song and walked into the kitchen, apparently having already been bored, and seeming to think Connor didn't much care, which was what he was trying to portray in the first place. The human sat at the table and scratched his beard. "You're awfully quiet."

   "That... Was the first time I ever sang. I was a bit embarrassed."

   "Yeah, you don't have a mood ring on your forehead anymore, now your face just looks like a kid grabbed a sharpie and went wild."

   He assumed in this context he was referring to a blue sharpie, and specifically the cheek area. He clears his throat of nothing. "Noted."

   "You have a nice voice."

   And the metaphorical kid adds another couple streaks of blue to his face, making sure to invite the tips of his ears into the mix this time. "Thank you."

   "You ever plan on wearing your own clothes?"

   "Not particularly, no."

   "Not up for conversation this morning, Connor?"

   There's something in Hank's tone that's almost amused and feigning ignorance of some sort. Connor can't tell where the sudden behavioral change has come from, but the way Hank drags his name on at the end from slurred morning speech makes his thirium pump operate so quickly, it's noticeable in the silence of the room. He shivers. 

    _He knows._

   "I don't have much to talk about."

   "How'd ya sleep?"

   There's no way in hell Hank isn't noticing the not at all subtle hints he's accidentally dropping, the words  _'he knows'_  repeating in his head like a chant. "I didn't."

   "Why not?"

   "I was thinking."

   "'Bout what?"

   "Y-" A pause. "... A lot of things."

   "Mmmhmm..."

   Lord, have mercy on his non-existing soul.


End file.
